The Sith and the Grey Volume II
by editsullivan
Summary: Kyra is a powerful Grey, who is sent on a mission with a Sith lord named Darth Maul. On this mission they will find the true power of the Force that connects them both. This story is a continuation of The Sith and the Grey!
1. Dathomir

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and I do not have an affiliation with Disney or George Lucas. I just write for fun. And I do love Star Wars. One of my favorite character is Darth Maul. If you like Darth Maul as well please enjoy this fantasy story of mine.**

 **This story is a continuation of The Sith and the Grey!**

 **I would like to suggest you to read that one first, If you want to fully enjoy this one.**

 **Also I want to state that English is my second language. You might find my writing style a little different :)**

 **Thank you for reading and enjoy.**

Chapter 1. Dathomir

Red. The first thing Kyra noticed when their spaceship the Sith Infiltrator came close to the planet atmosphere. It looked beautiful and alarming Kyra thought. She could see the huge continents on its red glowing surface. It looked like the planet itself was pulsing with powers. Pulsing like a huge beating heart.

Maul noticed Kyra apprehension then said: " The color red comes from the planets central star." He explained. "Very few outsiders venture here. We Dathomirians like to keep things for ourselves."

Kyra looked at him than said: " I am an outsider too Maul. Are they going to accept me?" Then she paused. " Or accept us?" That one Maul was not so sure, but he had no choice. He couldn't leave Kyra on Kish, and he didn't really wanted to leave her anywhere, period. So he thought he'll take this chance with his people. The ones he was worry about were the Nightsisters. He just hoped things would go well; after all he was one of their best and most dangerous creations. They would never turn him away, even if he did something unusual. Like, taking a human female as partner for himself.

Their ship descended into the planets atmosphere. Kyra had to hold on to her seat. It was a very shaky ride. After a few minutes the shaking diminished and Maul landed the Infiltrator with ease onto the red terrain. He got up and walked to Kyra, who was also getting out of her seat.

"Kyra." He said looking into her eyes. "We are going to meet my mother and the Nightsisters." Then he added with a small smile. " I know you loved to ask questions, but this is not the time to ask them."

Kyra nodded her head, signaling him that she understood. Then Maul grabbed his lightsaber, but left Kyra's on the ship. He didn't think it was a good idea to bring it with them, especially for the first meeting. Kyra wanted to protest, but then she gave in and they walked out off the ship.

The first thing Kyra noticed was women, and not just one, but at least twenty of them standing in front of the ship. They all had similar red outfits. Some had a weird triangle shaped hat covering their hair, if even that was hair underneath, Kyra thought. And some was just plain bald with gray tattoos covering their pale grayish skin. Kyra noted they all had pale gray skin. And black or gray tattoos, similar to Mauls. The outfits they wore were very revealing. Most of them had very short pants and their long muscular legs were wrapped in red thin ribbons, from upper thigh to ankle. All of them carried weapons. Some had bows and arrows, some had long sharp knives, and some had swords. Kyra thought they looked very intimidating. No wonder others won't venture here she thought comically.

One of the women came forward to great them. " Welcome home Maul." She looked from Maul to Kyra and said: " I saw you brought a prisoner with you." Then she arched up an eyebrow and said: " And a pretty one as well." With that she walked closer to Kyra, who stood next to Maul. The woman came face to face with her. She had bright yellow eyes, just like Mauls, but hers looked in a different shade, contrast to her pale face. They were piercing into Kyra's green eyes. Like she tried to read her, then slowly she walked around Kyra, looking her up and down with great pleasure. Kyra thought it was very strange and uncomfortable at the same time. She felt like how a captured animal would feel in the presence of the hunter. Then the woman walked front of Maul and was sizing him up as well, but in a different way. That look Kyra thought was raw and cold.

"Come son of Dathomir." She said swiftly. " Your mother is waiting."

And with that they started to walk toward a huge mountain not far off the distance. The terrain was hostile looking and very red. The ground was dry and hard. When they got close enough Kyra saw that it was indeed a mountain, but carve into it's façade was a colossal stone fortress adorned with huge stone women figures. With their arms straight above their heads, they were holding the massive stone block fortress, and in the middle of the massive stone was a very big female face carved in with an open mouth. It looked eerie and strangely beautiful she thought with amazement.

Maul was walking next to Kyra. His tattooed face showed no emotions or worry, it looked like one of those statues, cold an unmoved. When they reached the main entrance, only a few of the women walked in with them, the rest stayed outside.

For Kyra's surprise the inside of the fortress was a stark contrast to the outside world. The first thing she noticed how much cooler the air was in here. It was a massive cave and within the cave were small little islands lit up with torches, connected with each other where in between them green glowing water flowed. Lots of women were inside, walking around, talking with each other, laughing, or some was even cleaning their weapons diligently. They all looked in a similar fashion like the ones greeted them earlier.

Maul sensed Kyra's awe and was smiling on the inside, for him she looked just as strong as the other women. The only thing these witches didn't know, how powerful Kyra was. He was glad that she was like a shield and they couldn't penetrate her mind to expose her true self.

On one of the biggest island was a huge stone table. At the farther side of the table stood a very tall woman. She had a same pale gray skin color with intricate dark gray tattoos marking it.

Her long and narrow face looked stony and mesmerizing. She was also in red, but her outfit differed from the others. Her red dress reminded Kyra to a dangerous but beautiful flower, she thought. It was flowing around her with grace. Her head was covered also with a red long hat. Her sleeves were long and wide at the end, where her long bony pale fingers were holding onto the stone table in front. The dress gave her a queen appearance. Indeed she thought she looked like a very powerful queen. And a dangerous one too. And those eyes, Kyra thought, those light green eyes were looking at them composed and graceful.

The woman who greeted them walked up to the tall one and stood besides her. Not taking her eyes off of Kyra. Then the tall woman spoke, her voice mysterious and dark: " Welcome home my son!"

Maul bowed his head then said in a deep and strong voice: " Mother Talzin. I'm honored to be back at your side once again." Then he continued: " I have great news for you Mother."

He looked up and said with an evil grin in his face: " He is dead."

Mother Talzin looked her son in the eye, then she asked: " Dead? By whom?"

Staring into her eyes, he said: " By my hands, and by his own granddaughter."

Mother Talzin didn't needed to ask who was the granddaughter. She knew already.

Looking at Kyra she knew somehow that she was more than what she seemed like.

Then she said to Maul: "You are welcome to stay as long as you wish my son." And with a small smirkish smile she looked at Kyra and said: " And you as well my sweet girl."


	2. We belong together

Chapter 2. We belong together

Maul was grateful that his Mother welcomed not just him, but Kyra as well. He wasn't sure how the Nightsisters would react once they meet Kyra, but everything went in a right direction so far, he thought. Only one more thing he had to do, and he knew she would not like it at all. He has to tell her, that on this planet, the Nightsisters did not mingle with the Nightbrothers. There were only two things with mutual benefits for them. One was training the Nightbrothers to become their own personal assassins if needed to be, and use their fighting skills in battle or utilize them as bounty hunters for outsiders. The other thing was mainly for breeding purposes only. The Nightbrothers lived in a different region and time-to-time they would abide the Nightsisters demands.

That is how life went on, on planet Dathomir. His people were not affectionate or passionate. Violence and survival was a basic instinct to them. Everything else did not matter much. But there were always exceptions…

Kyra and Maul walked outside of the fortress. The air was humid and warm. She instantly missed the nice and cool cave.

Maul turned to her and placed his gloved hands on either side of her arms. He really wanted to kiss her and hold her, but this was not the right time or place to do that. The other women were watching them he knew.

" Kyra." He looked into her eyes and said. " I want you to understand what I'm about to tell you." He paused than continued. " I have to leave you here now." She was looking at him confused. Her eyes were searching his for a quick explanation.

" I should've have explain this to you on the way here, but if I did I wasn't sure you would come here with me." He paused for a second." Willingly."

" You have to understand that this place will be safe for us for now."

She was about to speak up and protest when he continued swiftly. " I have to obey the rules and traditions in here. And of course you have to obey them as well."

Kyra didn't understand what was going on. Maul just said he had to leave? But where?

" Where are you going?" She asked him with and angrier tone that she wanted to be.

Maul didn't want her to be more upset, as she was right now, so he spoke to her through they connection. Suddenly Kyra heard his voice in her head.

"I have to stay with my Nightbrothers for the time being, but there is a place in between, where I used to go and meditate, we can meet there sometimes."

Then he let go off her arms and walked away.

Kyra wanted to scream. She was so confused that it hurt so much. How could he do this her!

Bringing her here to this red and hostile planet and now leaving her here with these women. She was getting real upset and had to calm herself before something happens. Her fingernails were digging deep gashes into her palms. And on top of that she had to leave her lightsaber behind. She felt naked without it. Then Kyra noticed all the women were looking at her with utter curiosity and coldness.

Maul was walking back to his ship. He didn't want to leave her here, but he knew he had no choice in this matter. But on the other hand he was glad to be back to his home planet. He missed it very much, and missed his brothers too. He was looking forward to see them. He didn't want to dwell on Kyra right now. Women always complicate things for men he thought dimly. Maybe it's better like this way he thought. He needs to get back to his old himself.

Maul quickened his pace and reached the Infiltrator. In front of the ship stood Zora. Her bright yellow eyes burning into his. Somehow he wasn't surprise that she was there.

" Son of Dathomir." She said. Her voice full of poison and coldness. " Before you leave, I would like to wish you a nice trip." With that she walked up to him and placed her right hand on his flat chest. Her face was just a couple of inches of his, looking and searching into his eyes.

A small smirk appeared on her pale face. She stepped back and before she turned away from him, said: " I will come and visit you Maul. Soon." Then she walked away quickly.

Maul opened up the ship and walked in. His face calm, but within him the anger and frustration was rising. He knew what she was looking for, and he was certain she did not found it. The true and deep compassion, which he felt for Kyra, and Kyra only was buried deep inside of his mind. He would never reveal it to anyone. It was his secret and only his.

Walking into the cockpit he noticed Kyra's lightsaber on her chair. He picked it up and held it.

Then he thought this would be a good excuse to see her again soon. With a small grin he press the start button on the control panel and the ship took off quickly.


	3. New meetings part 1

Chapter 3. New meetings part 1.

Couple of days went by and Kyra was not happy at all. She felt like an outsider and the women were treating her like one too. Also she really missed Maul. And just to think about him, sometimes made her angry and other times made her weak and foolish. But not everyone was unfair with her. Mother Talzin paid a special attention to Kyra. Kyra tried to read her, to see what type of person she was but to no avail. She was just too powerful on her own. Then on her fourth day with the Nightsisters, Mother Talzin called for her. Kyra was happy that not the one with bright yellow eyes came to collect her. Somehow she just couldn't shake off this very weird feeling about that one.

Kyra approached Mother Talzin. She was sizing her up again, Kyra thought. But not in the bad way, more like a special, interested way.

" Come my sweet girl." She said it in her mysterious voice. " I want you to meet someone." Then she paused. " Someone very special and wise."

Then she walked towards a narrow door, which was carved into the inside wall of the cave. Kyra followed and saw that it was leading down to the belly of the mountain. The cold stone stairs were very narrow and a little slippery too. Kyra had to watch her steps carefully, while Mother Talzin walked with confidence in front. The deeper they went the colder it got. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the room, which they entered, was surprisingly big with high stone ceiling. There was nothing unusual about this place, but one thing. In the middle of the room sat a very small old woman. To Kyra it looked like she was meditating. Her back was to them, but when they walked in she slowly looked up then turned.

She was at least a head shorter than Kyra and she wore a big and wide headpiece adorned with bleach white bones. Kyra hoped they were animal bones. Her outfit was a very simple darkish gray with some red and lighter gray embellishments on it. Her bony long fingers were clasped together in a praying manner. Then she looked at Kyra with her light gray ancient eyes.

Kyra felt like they were penetrating straight into her, reading her, studying her. The old woman looked very powerful. Her enormous Force power was coming off of her small body in huge waves. Kyra felt every one of them. They were caressing her and holding her in a warm embrace. It was a very familiar feeling.

"This is old Daka, my sweet girl." Mother Talzin said. " She is the oldest and wises Nightsister on Dathomir. She specifically sent for you to meet her today."

Kyra didn't know how their protocol was so she juts bowed her head and said quickly: " Its an honor to meet you."

" The honor is mine." She said in a small but powerful voice. Then she approached Kyra. She had a small smile on her old and tattooed face. When she was an arm length away she held her bony pale hands out palms up. Kyra slowly placed her hands into hers. They felt very warm and soft and comforting. Then the old woman closed her eyes and they just stood there for a little while. Somehow Kyra didn't feel anything. She hoped when she touched her hands that she could read her, but nothing happened. It appeared that since her arrival on this planet, her Force powers were somehow weakening. Something in Dathomir, she thought bitterly, slowly draining my force powers.

Suddenly the old woman opened her eyes and clasped Kyra's hands into hers. Her face looked calm and curious.

" There is a new and unexpected power within you, that you recently acquired my child." She said.

"Embrace it and learn from it." Then she let go off Kyra's hands and went back to her meditation on the floor. Kyra wanted to ask many questions, but Mother Talzin motioned her to follow. And they walked out of the room.

Later that day Kyra found herself in a training yard, where the Nightsisters trained together. She was watching them with great interest. Four of them were training, two on two. They skills and fighting technique were very impressive and superb. Kyra suddenly wanted to join them. So she walked up to the women and picked up one of the training sticks. The women suddenly stopped then looked at her. Looking at them Kyra noticed they were backing away from her. For a second she thought that they were somehow afraid of her. She made a small smirkish smile. Then quickly she realized that it was not she, who the women were afraid of. Looking behind, she saw the yellow eyed woman standing with feet apart just a couple of yards behind her. Her intense gaze was on Kyra and an evil smile appeared on her face. She held a large training stick, but hers was different, Kyra noticed. On the end of the stick were strings of tiny beads. They shook lightly when she moved her hand.

Then she spoke up: " I am Zora!" " And I will teach you to respect our training traditions!" Then she continued: " No outsiders will ever train with the Nightsisters!" She paused then with a malicious voice she added: " Especially not your kind!"

Then in a split second she was on top of Kyra. She flew through the air and was bringing down her stick with a very powerful move. It slashed just an inch away from Kyra's face. It surprised Kyra for a second. Then quickly she composed herself and fought back at the other woman.

When Zora's stick slashed at her again, Kyra ducked down swiftly then with a quick move she kicked her legs just below her kneecap. Zora fell back, but got up really fast. It was like she didn't even notice her kick. Kyra stick came up and counterattacked one of Zora's advances. Kyra felt the impact when Zora brought down her stick on hers. It was so forceful; that a strong vibration went up on Kyra's arm. Then Kyra did a spinning jump and attacked her with all her strength. The training sticks made a loud bang sound on contact. Then Zora sent a powerful kick towards Kyra's abdomen. But Kyra caught her leg just on time quickly twisted the leg and Zora cried out with pain falling face down to the ground; her eyes were glowing with rage. With a very quick move, she pushed herself off the ground and turned towards Kyra, slashing her training stick midway, which caught Kyra on her left arm. The pain Kyra felt was astonishing. The end of her stick, where those little beads were located, was biting into Kyra's arm with great pain. They felt like a thousands of bee stings at the same time. It was very painful.

Kyra cried out in agony. She didn't even notice Zora, and then she felt a powerful punch to her face. Kyra saw stars for a couple seconds. Then she was down. Looking up into Zora's face, who was looming over her defeated body. She had a pleased and sarcastic look on her face.

Then she said in a cynical way: " Welcome to Dathomir." And slowly she walked away.

Kyra was lying on the ground defeated. Her left arm felt like it was broken again. She didn't understand what was going on with her. Is this wretched planet she thought angrily. Draining her powers and there is nothing she could do about it. She never has been defeated like this. And the worst of it was that whom she was defeated by.

Nobody came to help her up, so she slowly picked herself up then started to walk in a unspecified direction. She just wanted to get out of here, away from everybody. Kyra just wanted to be alone and meditate. Yes! She hasn't been meditated since they arrival. So she picked up her speed and walked off towards the swampy red terrain.

She didn't even know where she was heading, just wanted to stay as far as she could from this place. After a while she noticed a small swampy pond like clearing. There were some tall trees around and lost of shrubs. She cautiously looked around to measure up her new surroundings. The clearing looked to be empty. The water had a reddish and murky glow to it. It didn't look too inviting but for Kyra looked peaceful enough to meditate. She sat down facing the water and closed her eyes.

Everything felt nice and calm. She could hear the small birds and tiny reptiles scurrying under the foliage. Maybe this is the place Maul was talking about she thought with a smile.

Then she felt a small tremor and another. Then the small tremor become bigger and bigger, until the ground was almost shaking. Then out of the tall trees walked a creature from her worst nightmare. Its dark eyes noticed Kyra right away then roared with a great and powerful voice.


	4. New meetings part 2

Chapter 4. New meetings part 2

Kyra felt paralyzed with tremendous fear. She never had seen a creature like this before. It was at least sixteen feet high standing upright on two very large muscular legs, with a long thick tale trailing behind, a huge round head with big mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Its long muscular arms ended in large hands, where four claw like thick fingers were curled up in a menacing way. This enormous creature walked out form the tree line and was heading straight towards Kyra.

Kyra jumped to her feet in a split second and started to run in the direction she came from. She wasn't sure if she could out run the creature. He was way to big and he had longer strides then hers. Kyra didn't dare to look back, she just ran as fast as she could. With every step the creature took, she could feel the ground trembling with great power.

While running Kyra got disoriented and came to halt at a dead end. She found herself at the foot of huge flat rock wall. She had no idea how she got here. Kyra tried to backtrack, but then the large creature appeared. There was no way out Kyra thought frantically. In her despair she tried to scramble up on the wall, but there was no place to hold onto, and she fell back to the ground.

The creature seeing her desperate attempt to flee started to approach her. Kyra turned toward it and tried to call the Force to help her. She tried to focus deep down inside but somehow it didn't work. Then she had an idea. If she could get really angry, then she could unleash her inner monster and it would be an equally measured fight she thought. But panic took over her mind and she wasn't sure if that would work at all especially without her lightsaber. Damn it! I am going to die here like this, and there is nothing I could do about it right now she thought desperately. This creature will devour me most likely. In her last attempt she closed her eyes and tried again to call upon the Force.

The creature was so close now, stretching it's arms out to grab her, when suddenly it made a harsh and ear piercing cry, then it fell to the ground shaking it with tremendous impact. Then everything went quite.

Kyra just stood there breathing hard and fast then slowly she opened her eyes. And what she saw amazed her.

There was the large creature lying dead on the ground. It's arms stretched out front almost at her feet. She could see the ten-inch claws, spreading out just front of her boots.

Then looking up she saw a tall man on top of the creature. His red glowing lightsaber was plunge deep into the creature's neck.

He deactivated his weapon and jumped off, landing right front of Kyra.

She had to look up to his face. He was tall, much taller than Maul she noticed. He wore a dark gray armor with big shoulder plates, and dark gray knee high leather boots.

On his pale yellow face he had the traditional black tattoos, just like Mauls, but in different patterns. His horns on the top of his head were large and long, and his eyes were glowing in a bright yellow shade, but when he looked into her eyes, for a second she saw Maul in them.

He just stood there an arm length away from her and was looking her up and down.

Then in a very deep voice he said: " I heard a damsel in distress. So I decided to rescue her." He stopped then lowered his face to Kyra's and said: " You welcome."

Kyra was in shock. She had to compose herself to understand what really just happened in here. She was almost eaten by a very ugly and hungry giant, and now there is this man in front of her who stole Mauls eyes and talking to her in a very lowdown way.

Kyra cleared her throat then said: " May I know the name of my rescuer?" Her tone was flirty but cold. She didn't mean to talk to him like that but it just came out of her mouth, and now she couldn't take it back.

His face still just inches of hers, curled into a small smile, then said: " Not just a damsel, but a damsel with a smart mouth on her." Then he straightened up still looking down on her, and said: " I should have let the damn Rancor eat you for dinner." Then he turned and started to walk away from her.

Kyra looked at the dead creature in amazement, then said out loud." And I thought that Rancor's were fluffy cute animals."

He stopped then turned back, and beckoned her to follow him. She stepped around the dead one then followed in his steps.

He was walking fast paced and Kyra had to catch up to him almost running. What it looked like they were heading towards a cave. He walked in casually then headed into deeper. Kyra stopped at the cave's mouth and was unsure to follow this man.

She didn't know this man. She was completely alone and exposed to him, and then she started to have second thoughts about following him.

Suddenly she heard his deep voice coming from the darkness of the cave: " If I were you I get in here quickly, this time of the day is dinner time for Rancors." Then he added: " I can't guarantee you get rescued again princess."

How he dared to say it to her that she had a smart mouth. Look who's talking Kyra thought angrily. Reluctantly she entered the cave. It was very dark inside and she couldn't see where this man was. Holding onto the cave wall, slowly she made her way further in, suddenly a red glow enveloped the dark cave. It was his lightsaber.

He was sitting on the ground looking down into it. His face took on a reddish hue. But those eyes, she thought they were just like Mauls. Even the way he looked right now. Slowly she lowered herself in front of him. Then he said: " My name is Savage Opress, I am son of Dathomir." Then he looked up into her face and asked: " Who are you?" And what are you doing here?"

Kyra didn't really wanted to say anything to him but she didn't wanted to be rude either so she said: " My name is Kyra." Then with a small smile she added : " And I'm not a princess." A small smile appeared on his tattooed face. Then he looked down towards her arm and noticed the injury. " Are you hurt?" He asked.

Kyra completely forget about her earlier meeting with Zora, and now looking down she saw the dried blood with the small but deep cuts and the swelling on her arm, she noticed was getting worst.

"You know if you don't sanitize that wound it could get infected, then you could lose your arm."

Then he continued. " You would be arm-less attractive with only one left." She looked at him and started to laugh a little.

" May I?" He said, and he motioned her to stretch her arm out to him. She did as he asked and he held her wounded arm very gently. Then in a split second he pressed his lightsaber right onto the wound. It made a sharp sizzling sound and the air quickly filled with a smell of burned flesh. Then as quick as he touched it as quick he removed it. It only took a couple of seconds but Kyra's eyes went wide with surprise and her mouth was open in a big silent O. She was in complete shock. She just couldn't believe that this man burned her arm with his lightsaber. How stupid she was to trust him! She thought with anger and frustration. Kyra was about to speak up and tell him all kinds of things, when suddenly he put his big hand over her mouth.

Just outside of the cave was a Rancor. Most likely it smelled Kyra's freshly burned flesh. It sniffed the air then slowly walked away from the cave.

Kyra was holding her breath and then she noticed Savage hand was still on her lips.

He looked at her and removed his hand swiftly.

" We have to spend the night here." He said. " It's to dangerous to go out right now."

Kyra didn't want to sleep here in this cave, but she knew she had no choice and so she lay down on the cold hard floor. Savage deactivated his lightsaber and then the cave went pitch black again. Within a couple of minutes he was already sleeping Kyra could hear. She couldn't believe that how fast he fell asleep. She just hoped, she could do the same thing. Kyra slowly touched her arm where the wound was now closed up tightly over her skin. Then she smiled and went to sleep.


	5. I missed you

Chapter 5. I missed you

The next day Savage and Kyra woke up. He told her how to get back to the Nightsisters. When they got out of the cave Kyra turned to him and said. " Thank you Savage, for saving my life." Then she looked down on her arm and said:" And saving my arm as well."

Savage looked at her then said with a mischievous face: " No problem, princess."

Kyra smiled then turned and walked away quickly. Savage was looking after her disappearing form. Then he took off to the opposite direction.

His speeder was in the same place where he left it the day before. He got on it then sped away.

With a small smile he thought that his hunting was over. It was time to get back to his brothers. In a few hours he arrived back at Nightbrothers. He noticed a smaller space ship at the perimeter of the place. With caution he slowly approached it. There was no one around, and then he heard his brothers talking and laughing close by. He started to walk towards the sounds and then he heard a familiar voice, which he hasn't heard in a long time. To his surprise he saw Maul with the others sitting around the fire, talking casually.

" Brother!" Savage said. Maul looked up and his eyes met with his. Then he got up and his brother approached him, giving him a big and strong welcome hug.

Then Savage let go of him and said: " I missed you brother. When did you get here?"

Maul quickly explained to him about everything that happened in the last few weeks. But he didn't want to bring up Kyra's and his involvement. He didn't want to tell his brother about their relationship, at least not yet.

" Kyra?" Savage asked curiously. " I think I already met her."

Maul's face was in surprise. He looked into his brother's eyes looking for answers.

Then he asked. "Where did you meet her?"

Savage started to tell his side of the story, leaving nothing out. When he got to the part where he was talking about Kyra's arm injuries, Maul anger started to swell within. He knew right away, who caused her injuries. Then they talked for a while. Not seeing each other for years, there was a lot's of things to discuss. Maul found out that Savage, through the Nightsisters, transformed into a very strong and skillful warrior. He even had a double-bladed lightsaber, which he showed his brother with pride. But while they talked, Maul's troubled thoughts were going back to Kyra. He knew he needed to get in touch with her soon.

It was late into the night when Maul sent out a strong connection through the Force towards Kyra.

She was in her room lying in her bed staring at the ceiling. She just couldn't sleep and then she heard Mauls deep voice inside of her head.

" Kyra." He said. " There is a place nearby. I want you to go there tonight and wait for me."

Kyra sat up quickly and asked. " Where?"

" Just a few miles away, at the foot of the big mountain, there is a small clearing with a waterfall." He explained. " When I was a small child, I used to go there to meditate."

"Meet me there in a few hours." Then the connection went away and Kyra got up with excitement.

Maul swiftly walked outside mounted his speeder then took off. While his thoughts were occupied of Kyra, he didn't even notice someone was following him.

Kyra made sure that no one would see her leaving. Quietly she walked past the main entrance then took off running towards the meeting place.

From the other side of the entrance standing in the shadows a pair of light green eyes were watching her every move.

Kyra could hear the waterfall, as she got closer. It sounded very nice and calming. She walked around a huge rock, then a nice but small waterfall came into her view. It was a small clearing just at the foot of the mountains. The place looked somewhat private and serene. There were some rocks and big boulders jutting out around it. Kyra approached the edge of the water. With eyes closed, she enjoyed the sound of the waterfall.

Then she felt Maul presence standing behind her. His dark but comforting being made Kyra feel thrilled. She didn't move, and then suddenly she felt his hands sliding slowly around her waist. He caressed her gently, and then he buried his face into the back of her head, smelling and sniffing her raven hair. He was breathing slowly in and out. It made her feel a spark of excitement within her body. Then his hands still slowly and enticingly traveled up towards her breast. He gently squeezed them. Kyra felt her arousal was growing with every second now.

Then his mouth traveled down on her long white neck and with small bites and licks, he was teasing her now. Kyra tried to turn around, but Maul held her strong in place. He was enjoying her frustration. He knew she wanted to touch him badly, but he also wanted this to be on his terms. Then he let go off her breasts and his hands started to move lower passing her stomach and gently caressing her in that sweet spot just at the junction of her thighs. He teased her there then grabbed her more forcefully, sending up a wave of great pleasure within her body. He sensed her arousal, and this pleasure he felt was driving his animal side over the edge.

With a sudden move he turned her around and looked into her beautiful green eyes, they were full of eagerness for him. Then he kissed her hard pushing his tongue inside feeling hers with it. This kiss, oh my how he missed it. It was full of hunger and painful desire for her. Then quickly he removed his top and so as she. Her soft breasts were crushed against his hard body. It felt amazing. Then he let go of her and lowered himself in front slowly pulling down her pants, while not taking his yellow burning eyes off of hers. Kyra stepped out of her pants, leaving her all naked in her natural beauty. With great pleasure Maul was looking at her slender figure. She was just perfect he thought proudly. And all mine. Then he removed his belt and pants, discarding them to the side.

Every time she saw his body, it gave her a tremendous great thrill and pleasure just to look upon it. He was all she could hope for in a perfect mate. His hard muscular and chiseled body was covered with tattoos in a perfectly designed manner. She loved to look at them and she loved to trace her long fingers on all of them. Kyra knew he loved that when she did it to him.

They looked at each other for a couple seconds, and then she walked up to him while wrapping her slender arms around his strong neck, she pulled him into a deep kiss.

It was pure hunger and raw desire. They were yearning for each other.

Lowering himself to the ground he lay flat then she mounted him with great pleasure. Maul felt her soft and warm body slowly lowering on him. She felt truly amazing he thought. Then with small and slow movements she started to tease him, driving his aching body to the edge.

Kyra loved the feeling he gave her inside. His warmth filled her up in a perfectly pleasurable way. She wanted to own his body. He was only hers and hers alone.

With small and faster movements now she started to experience that immense feeling which was leading down on the path of breathtaking climax. Her breaths were coming in sharp and short, she felt her face flushed with heat. He was caressing her breast with more forcefully now. She knew he was on the brink of his climax as well. Looking down to his eyes she lost herself into this vast and beautiful pleasure, rocking his body with small tremors.

Feeling her release drove Maul to the edge of his pleasure with immense force.

Then she collapsed onto his hard body and they just lain there holding each other.

They didn't notice that not far from them, deep in the shadows, hiding behind a large boulder was a tall man. His yellow eyes were wide and confused. And within those eyes a flicker of something else showed up as well. Jealousy. Slowly he turned then walked away.


	6. Taken

Chapter 6. Taken

Kyra was already dressed up; Maul was putting his belt on. Then he held her in his arms and said. " You have to go back now." Then with a sigh he added. " I have to go back too."

Kyra tried to understand him, but for her it was really hard to leave. She wanted to stay with him. She felt clingy and emotional. But on the other hand she understood that this was these people way of life and while they were here she had to abide by them. With one last quick kiss he walked away, disappearing out of view. Kyra was looking after him. She really wanted to run after and grab him and take off of this miserable planet. She hated the thought that they had to live a separate life in here.

On her way back she was lost in her thoughts. She knew right now they had no choice of this matter. If they leave this planet, she knew the Empire might catch them and it would definitely lead to their death. What they did was an atrocity in the eyes of the Empire and it would not go unpunished, she knew that. That day still haunted her dreams time to time. She tried not to remember, but it kept surfacing like it was taunting her and poking her to never forget. She didn't want to remember him. The man who betrayed her, and her parents. My Master…my grandfather she thought with great sadness mixed with anger.

She was getting close to the Nightsisters fortress now. Dawn was approaching. There was no one in sight, which Kyra was glad about that. She almost made it into her room when suddenly she sensed someone standing behind her. Kyra turned and saw Zora. Her face looked angry and curious. Arching up one of her eyebrows she looked at Kyra accusingly.

"Well, well, well". She said it coolly. " You little sneaky bitch."

Kyra was not appreciating to be called a bitch. Especially by this one she thought angrily.

Their eyes locked into each other. Then Kyra was about to make her move when suddenly a loud alarm sound cut through the vastness of the cave.

Zora looked up then with a swift move she headed down towards the entrance while she yelled back at Kyra: " We are not done!" Then she disappeared from view.

Kyra saw all the women running with weapons drawn towards the entrance. She followed them and when she got close enough to see outside, with horror she realized there were three Imperial Guard TIE Interceptors smoothly making their landing. Their deep crimson color blending into the terrain surface.

She knew she had to hide and hide quickly. Without her lightsaber and her powers she could not defeat these guards. So she ran to a smaller section of the cave and hid in the darkness. Hoping that Mother Talzin liked her enough not to give her up to the Empire.

Zora saw her running away, then followed and saw where she hid. An evil smile appeared on her pale face then she ran back towards the entrance.

Three tall crimson guards walked towards the fortress. They stopped just a few feet from the women. The women stood there in a straight line forming an organic barricade.

One of the crimson guards spoke up, his voice distorted by the huge helmet he wore. " We are not here to fight. We are here for two fugitives." Then he continued. " We're looking for a human female and a Zabrak male. Your cooperation would be greatly appreciated."

Mother Talzin was walking out of the fortress with Zora at her side. She walked up to the guards and then looked down on them.

" What a pleasant surprise." Her voice cold and dark. " One of my Sisters just informed me that you are looking for someone?" Then she paused. " Fugitives?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Said the same guard. " We intercepted their ship to this planet. We're know that they are hiding here somewhere."

Mother Talzin face looked like a statue. Cold and calm. Then she asked. " And what type of crime these fugitives committed to be hunted down by the Imperial guards?"

" Their crime should not concern you Ma'am." He calmly said. " We would just like to have your full cooperation."

Mother Talzin looked at all of them then said. " I would love to help out the Empire, as you know, we are long time friends, but unfortunately I do not have any knowledge of the so called fugitives you are talking about. But with all respect, I will conduct a thorough search in the vicinity to find out if they are still here."

Zora wasn't surprise of Mother Talzin's answers. Somehow she knew that she would not give her up. There was a strange connection in between Mother Talzin and Kyra, which Zora couldn't comprehend. But she knew this was a perfect opportunity to get rid off her. And I will get rid of her she thought maliciously.

When all of the women went back inside Zora walked up to the guards, who were about to leave empty handed, and said. " Mother Talzin was telling the truth. She has no knowledge of the fugitives you spoke of." She paused then said with an evil grin: " But I do."

Maul heard the TIE Interceptors. He saw three of them cutting through the air with high velocity, heading towards the Nightsisters. He quickly mounted his speeder and he was about to leave when he saw Savage. He beckoned him to follow and Savage got on his speeder taking off after Maul.

Maul was flying through the terrain with immense speed. He had to reach them before it's too late he thought. Maul was just hoping that his mother would hide Kyra from the guards. She was really good at deceiving others.

Kyra saw the other women returning to the fortress. She didn't see any guards with them. She released a big sigh and then she was about to crawl out from her hiding when something hit her on the back of her head, then everything went black.

Maul was almost at the Nightsisters fortress. He could see the three TIE Interceptors from afar. One of them looked a little bigger and different than the others he thought. Then what he saw next froze his blood. Kyra was in the arms of one of the crimson guards. She looked to be unconscious. Her limbs were softly dangling in the tall guards big arms. They all walked back into their ship, and the one with Kyra walked into the bigger one closing the door behind.

Then slowly they elevated off the ground. The very air around them swirling with red dry dust.

Maul was so close, so close to reach them. But he knew it was too late now. They had taken her! He watched them quickly disappearing into the sky. Maul felt extreme rage and madness taking over his mind. How? His mother? She did it? But why? He was asking himself, his anger rapidly rising with each breath. He quickly dismounted his bike.

Then he saw her. She was standing not far from him a smug look on her pale face. Just looking into her empty bright yellow eyes, Maul knew the truth. In an instant he force grabbed her and lifted her body off the ground. She started to struggle against it, but Maul held her tight in his grip, then slowly he approached her. Igniting one side of his lightsaber he slowly and deliberately pushed his weapon through her just below the ribcage. Her wide yellow eyes were in utter shock. Then Maul pulled her closer and growled into her horror struck face with a malicious deep voice: " No Zora. I came to visit you." He paused then said while looking down on his bright red lightsaber. "I hope you're enjoy this as much as I do."

Then he deactivated his weapon and let her dead body fall into the dirt at his feet.

 **Hello everyone! More chapters are on the way! I hope you will enjoy them. And thank you again for reading!**


	7. Torturous rescue

Chapter 7. Torturous rescue

Maul was getting ready to take off. He was walking into the Infiltrator when his brother Savage showed up.

"Brother." He said. " I want to come with you."

Maul looked at Savage then beckoned him to follow into the ship. Maul knew they don't have much time, so quickly he started up the ship and took off leaving Dathomir behind.

His raged mind was driving him mad. When they arrive on Kish, he is going to kill anyone who tries to stop them he thought with immense anger. But he also wanted to be clear headed as well, because walking into a lion's den was not an easy task. He had to prepare for the upcoming events. So he went down into his sleeping chamber then started to meditate.

Kyra's head was pulsing with great pain. Coming to her senses she slowly looked around, then when she tried to move her body it didn't move. She found herself in a small and sterile metal walled room. She looked down and that's when she noticed the restrains. They were four large metal belt pieces. One was around her neck; the other just below her ribcage pinning her arms down on both side and one was wrapped around her thighs and the last one was around her ankles. Then she looked up and saw that this contraption was hanging from the metal ceiling with a thick rod like piece. She knew that she was back on Kish. But she didn't know exactly where she was kept. Kyra never seen this room before. And she didn't like it at all. The small room looked cold and had an unpleasant feel to it. In her mind Kyra knew that this would not end well for her. She wasn't surprised at all on Zora's betrayal. For some reason that wicked woman hated her with passion. But she didn't wanted to dwell on that right now. She has to find a way to get out of here. Kyra tried to move her body again but it just wouldn't budge. Then she tried a different method. Eyes closed, she called upon the Force to help her remove these restraints. Deeply concentrating she felt a very small response coming off of the metal belts. Her heart jumped with joy. Then she concentrated harder and again the metal belts responded by slowly opening a little. But it was not enough. As much as Kyra tried for some reason she couldn't make them move completely out of the way.

Now frustration and anger took over her mind. With clenched teeth she mad a deep growling sound in her throat. She didn't understand what was going on. If she was not on Dathomir, then her force powers should've have come back by now.

Suddenly the door opened and two Imperial guards walked in. Behind them was a man Kyra never seen before. He looked to be a middle-aged man with darker hair and deep blue eyes. His face was long with wide cheekbones. His mouth made a straight hard line on his serious face. He was someone powerful, Kyra thought, not just in social standards but other ways as well. He stopped just in front of Kyra, making eye contact with her then he said in a strong and cold voice: " I guess you know why you are here." When he said that he gestured with his arms out, showing around the room. Then he continued. " This room is an Imperial guard interrogations room." " While we already know, what you did, we don't really need to interrogate you." Then his eyes grew colder and said: " There will be a punishment, which I think you know it will come soon enough. In two days time you'll be trialed then executed."

Then he looked at her for a moment longer, waiting on her saying something to him, but Kyra didn't want say anything. She knew it would be futile. She did commit a crime; even if she thought at the time it was justified. Now she had to deal with the consequences.

" Well then." He said. " I will see you soon again." But before he left the room, he stopped then said. " By the way, while you are here waiting for your trial, I don't want you to get too bored." His face turned into an evil grin: " I hope you like entertainment."

Then he motioned to the two guards, and then left the room leaving the guards behind. Kyra's eyes grew wide with extreme fear.

The planet Kish came into view. It was a small but very nice looking planet. Most of its surface was covered with dark blue water. When Maul's ship got close enough he activated the cloaking device and they landed smoothly, unnoticed. He already knew where they would keep her, in one of the Imperial guards interrogation rooms. He sensed that she was indeed still alive and well for now.

"Kyra." Suddenly she heard Maul's voice in her head. " I'm coming for you."

She was about to respond when a sharp and very painful feeling shot through her body.

Holding the Force pike one of the guards pressed it to Kyra's right leg. The pain was very sharp. It contracted her leg muscles with great force. Kyra gritted her teeth and made a small scream in her throat. Then the same guard again touched her but on the other leg. Kyra closed her eyes and tried to hide away inside from the coming pain but no avail. The Force pike came into contact with her leg and this time it felt more painful.

The other guard was just standing there, watching the whole scenario behind his long mask with great amusement. He loved to torture people or creatures alike. It gave him great and satisfying pleasure. So when he saw Kyra's body responding to the shock, it made him feel that extraordinary pleasure which he secretly yearned for. He loved to see them squirm in pain and agony. Then he motioned towards the other guard and the Force pike touched her body again.

Kyra was now in great agony. She didn't know how much of this she could take. The pain was rushing through her body with great force. Then suddenly she saw that the guard, who was just standing there, slowly removing his big helmet and cape and placed it down on the ground. The other stepped back. He wore red armor on his upper body and black pants and red tall leather boots with metal plates covering his shins. But the most terrifying thing was, Kyra thought, his eyes. They were dark with desire, to hurt and torture. He slowly walked up to her, looking straight into her agonized face. She didn't want to look away. Didn't want to show weakness to this monster. Holding his weapon he slowly touched it to one of Kyra's breasts while his eyes never leaving hers. He wanted to see her response to this unconventional touch. The extreme pain she felt was unbearable. Her already tender breast felt like it could explode in any second now. Then he looked at her other breast and slowly touched the end of his pike onto it. Kyra screamed now with all her strength.

Then she started to beg. " Please. Don't!" ….. Then he touched the other one again. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!" Kyra screamed with pure agony. Then he lowered his eyes towards her stomach. Then those eyes traveled further down. Kyra knew what this vile and brutal man was about to do and she tried to prepare herself for the upcoming pain again.

He slowly turned a small dial on the other end of the pike; it made the end of the weapon sizzle with greater force. Then with a truly evil grin he pressed it on Kyra, right there where just a couple of days ago Maul's strong hands were caressing her with great pleasure. But this time she didn't feel pleasure at all the only thing she felt was incredible pain then everything went dark.

Maul knew in an instant that something happened to Kyra. He felt it. She wasn't dead he knew, but she was in extreme pain. His mind went completely dark. They were torturing her! Maul hasn't felt this compelled in a very long time. Now he truly yearned to kill and destroy anyone or anything in his way. Grabbing his cape and Kyra's and his lightsaber, he and Savage exited the ship and took off towards the outer buildings. He knew they had at least a hundred or maybe more people in here. But not everyone was capable to fight them.

When they got closer to one of the smaller square buildings, Maul saw there were two recruits talking with one another. With a swift move he Force grabbed them both simultaneously. Pressing their bodies into the hard brick surface of the building. Their faces in great shock. Then he activated his lightsaber and pressed it into one of the man's arm. Almost cutting it half juts above the elbow. The man was in total shock, then he tried to scream but Savage, who stood right behind Maul, was shaking his horned head side to side, signaling the man that he'll be better off staying quite.

Then Maul asked with immense anger: " How many are in this station!" The man frightened face was amusing Maul. But he didn't answer him, so Maul pressed the weapon deeper into his arm.

Then the other man spoke up: " We have about a hundred and twenty people in this station." Then quickly he added. " Less than half of that are soldiers or guards. The rest of are common people or newly recruits." His eyes were looking frightened from Maul to Savage, then back to Maul. " Please just don't kill us." He was begging him now, Maul thought with disgust. He hated the ones they begged and pleaded. Then he looked at him and said. " Don't worry, I won't kill you." The man face suddenly looked more relaxed. Then Maul continued his yellow eyes starting to glow with great ferocity. " I will completely destroy all of you!" And with a quick move he slashed through both of them. Their torn apart bodies falling at his feet.

Then he turned to Savage who was giving him an approval look. Staying in the shadows of the buildings they made their way to the main building. There were about ten soldiers walking in and out of the main entrance. And some common folks as well. Maul motioned to Savage to go around the other side of the building. There was a low ledge with a window, which Maul jumped on and pulled himself up, Savage followed. He looked inside and saw a smaller room, which looked like a storage room of kind. There was no one inside. Using the Force he broke the window and then they jumped inside. Maul walked up to the door then closing his eyes listened. He could hear people and droids passing by the door. He knew that the interrogation room was in the lower level just below them. He had to prepare himself to get ready for the confrontation with anyone who stood in their way now. Maul looked at Savage, he was ready to go. He could feel his anticipation and readiness for a good fight. Maul opened the door and they stepped out with both of their lightsabers ignited and ready to kill.

There were five soldiers and three civilians walking in the narrow corridor. Maul swiftly cut down two of the five soldiers and force pushed the civilians into the other side of the corridor. Savage cut down the other three remaining soldiers. One of the soldier's head was cut off and the helmet flew through the air catching a civilian in the chest.

Maul quickly broke their neck with the Force grasp then they were heading down towards to the lower levels. More soldiers were coming up the stairs; Maul and Savage cut them down quickly. Then a couple of more unfortunate civilians met with their Maker really fast. Maul loved this, he thought with great pleasure. He really missed this feeling! Every time he struck down someone, gave him an exciting rush. His adrenaline was spiking high and he embraced this truly awesome sensation fueling his Dark side. Looking at Savage, he was in his element too now. Savage moved with great ease and force. His big muscular body was turning and pushing and pulling everything and everyone in his way. They made it down to the lower levels and were heading towards the guards sections. The corridor was narrow here too which Maul did not liked. It was harder to use his weapon when there was not much space to wield it around. Maul and Savage was walking down side by side blocking the way to anyone tried to flee or fight. Suddenly the alarm went off in the building emitting a very loud noise.

Kyra somehow in her foggy and tortured mind felt the presence of Maul. She could feel it getting stronger with every passing minute. She knew she had to hold out until he arrives. Then a loud sound of the alarm went off. And then Kyra smiled.

In front of them on the other end of the corridor stood two crimson-clad royal guard. They also blocked the way and just stood there waiting for Maul and Savage.

Savage made the first move. He ran at them with full force. His huge strong body slammed into both guards with immense force. Then Maul was just behind him stabbing one in the head through his helmet where the small eyes slit was present. The other guard jumped to his feet quickly and pulled out his melee weapon. Which was a long and very sharp sword. He quickly turned and in an instant he slashed at Savage with a powerful move. It hit Savage just on his left shoulder plate. Making a loud sound. Then the guard retracted his weapon and lunged forward again but towards Savage's other side breaking a piece of his shoulder plate on contact. Maul saw the opportunity and dropping down onto his knees he quickly slid across the smooth surface of the floor towards the guard legs stabbing him into his abdomen through the armor with a thrusting upward motion.

The guard almost fell down on top of him. Maul quickly moved to the side and jumped to his feet. They run towards the door at the end of the corridor.

Kyra could hear the commotion not far from the door. The two guards suddenly looked up then ran for the door. But before one of them could reach it, the door flew in with huge force, breaking it into several pieces. The first guard got stabbed right in the arm. Then when he tried to bring his weapon up, Maul cut his arm off with one clean strike.

Then Savage moved in and stabbed him through the heart. The other guard was not wearing a helmet or cape Maul noticed quickly. He looked to him then to Kyra, who was held up in the middle of the room on a strange looking contraption. He could clearly feel her agony at this close range. Then Maul was about to kill the man, when Kyra looked into his raging eyes and spoke in a very weak but determent voice: " He is mine."

Maul force grabbed the guard and pushed his body up onto the wall. The guard was in a frozen state. He couldn't move.

Savage quickly cut off the back of the holding device, and opened up Kyra's metal belts one by one. Then quickly he grabbed her weakened body when she lurched forward.

Kyra was holding onto Savage for support. Then with a shaky hand she accepted the lightsaber from Maul's hands. Her lightsaber. It was so good to hold it again she thought happily. Then she turned her attention towards the guard, who was struggling to move. Igniting her weapon, which lit up with a beautiful purple glow Kyra stabbed the man in the crotch, pushing the saber deep into his flesh. Then quickly she pushed the lightsaber upward cutting his upper body almost in half. The guard face went info full shock at the sudden contact then he went limp. Maul let his dead body drop and turned to Kyra.

The look on her face told everything. Maul knew what went on in here. Deactivating her weapon she hugged Maul with fierce strength.

" We have to go now!" Savage deep voice cut through the stillness of the room.

Kyra just then looked at him and said. " Savage?"

"That's my brother Kyra." Maul answered. " I think you already met him once."

" Oh yes, the eyes." She mumbled. " Brothers."

" How we going to get out of here Maul?" Savage asked with an urgent deep voice.

There was a very narrow long window just above eye level on the back wall. Savage went and looked out through the window. Then he turned with a grin on his tattooed face.

" There is nothing out there only trees and bushes." He said.

Then Kyra had an idea. Igniting her lightsaber she walked up to the wall where the window was and started to cut into it. Maul and Savage followed and all three lightsabers were cutting into the wall now just below the window. They slowly melted through the metal barrier. Making a bigger window on the wall. In a few minutes they were outside running back towards the Infiltrator. Kyra had a hard time to keep up with them, so Maul signaled to Savage to pick her up. Savage swiftly picked her up and threw her onto his wide shoulder plate. Kyra felt the hard plate cutting into her stomach, but she didn't care enough to protest against it. She was happy to get away from this place and happy to have Maul and now Savage at her side. They made it back safely to the Infiltrator. The ship took off in an instant leaving the loud alarm sound far behind.

 **Hi everyone! I know that this chapter was much longer than the previous ones, but I had to write down everything that popped into my head about this crazy rescue. More chapters are on the way.**


	8. Terms and Conditions part 1

Chapter 8. Terms and Conditions part 1

They landed safely on Dathomir close to the Nightbrothers. Maul made sure that no one was following the ship this time.

Exiting the ship Maul was holding Kyra in his arms. She was still too weak to walk. Savage walked in front of them and was greeted by the other brothers. Kyra saw at least a dozen men with tattooed faces and horned heads. Some of them were the same coloring as Savage's, while others were similar to Maul's. But they had all one thing in common. Tattoos. It covered their bodies.

Also they all wore a similar outfit. Primitive warrior like clothing and high leather boots with shin plates. Their weapons looked different and some was very strange looking Kyra thought. They all looked at her with mixed curiosity. Like they never seen a human female before.

Passing them Maul walked into one of the bigger metal huts and placed Kyra on a small sofa. It felt hard and uncomfortable, but Kyra didn't protest. She was happy that Maul was with her and that she was safe now. He lowered himself next to her and gently brushed his gloved hand over her tired but pretty face. He knew she endured a lot of pain of the hands of those guards. Just thinking about it made him wanted to kill them over and over again. Kyra feeling his anger within, slowly and gently kissed him. Then she deepened their kiss and then Maul's hand came sliding around Kyra's waist, pulling her close to his body. Then someone standing at the door cleared his throat with a loud noise and Maul let go of her and turned to look at his brother Savage. He stood there in an awkward way, not knowing what to say.

" Forgive me brother." He said " We have to take Kyra back to the Nightsisters. You know and I know that she can not stay here with us."

Yes. Maul knew the traditions and laws of this land, but right now he didn't care at all.

" I know brother." He said it with a grim voice. " I'm going to take her back tonight."

Kyra looked at Maul then to Savage and said. " I do not want to cause any trouble."

" If I have to live with the sisters then so be it." Then she looked to Maul and suddenly inside of his head he heard her voice: " We could always meet there."

" No." Maul replied. Kyra face suddenly went surprised with anger. Then she said out loud: " NO?"

" I am going to stay with you at the sisters." He said. His voice calm and determent.

Savage looked dumbfounded at his brother. " You can't do that! Mother would never allow it or the other sisters." Standing up, Maul helped Kyra up and then they walked out towards the ship. He turned back to Savage and said in a deep and serious tone. " Maybe it's time to break traditions for good. Brother."

Savage and the others were watching the Infiltrator taking off and then disappearing into the dark sky.

Mother Talzin was looking at them with strange calmness. For a minute she didn't say anything. Maul was getting impatient. He wanted to know if she would allow this to happen. If she says no, then they just have to find another place. To Maul's surprise she said: " This request of yours is a very unconventional one my son, but I and so as my sisters will except it. You and Kyra can stay as long as you would like to." Then she paused and her face become stern. " With only one condition. And this one is something we Nightsisters usually do not allow, but this time I will break traditions."

Looking into Kyra's eyes she said. " You have to become one of us my sweet girl."

Maul was in complete shock. He knew what took to become one of the Nightsisters.

" Mother." He said swiftly. " Kyra is in no condition to perform this task."

Kyra looked from Maul to Mother Talzin with curios eyes. What kind of task? She thought.

" This my son, I can not change." Then she continued: " In three days she'll become one of us." Looking into Kyra's wide eyes she calmly said. " I have all the confidence in you my girl. Be prepared." Then she dismissed them.

Maul looked really angry and afraid Kyra thought. What is he afraid of? When they walked outside Maul turned to Kyra and said: " This task my mother asked of you to become one of them is very dangerous. Lot's of them perished while battling the Sleeper."

"Sleeper? What is that?" She asked.

" An ancient creature living right below the Nightsisters fortress." Then he continued. " My mother will summon it from the depths of Dathomir, then you have to take a piece of its body." Slowly shaking his horned head and continued: " It's not an easy task Kyra."

" You have to give yourself fully to the Dark side to battle the Sleeper."

Kyra noticed his eyes were full of concern and apprehension. If this is what I have to do to stay with Maul then be it she thought. Then she hugged him burying her face into his chest.

Three days later she was summoned. Mother Talzin beckoned her to follow and they walked towards the far side of the cave. Standing on one of the smaller islands, Mother Talzin loudly chanted some strange words, which Kyra didn't understand. Suddenly a bright green mist enveloped the whole island they were standing on. It swirled around them touching them almost like speaking to them Kyra thought with amazement.

Then the surface of the water started to ripple and from the depths of it a large crustacean like creature was slowly emerging. Kyra noticed that Mother Talzin backed away, and then before she was about to leave her there, turned to her and said: " I'll see you soon my sweet girl." Then she walked off.

Kyra was standing there holding her lightsaber and watched the creature emerging in right front of her. This thing she thought looked amazingly strange and beautiful. The creature slowly turned and placed two sickle-like legs on the surface of the island. In the back just underneath the crustacean, had a pair of massive blue tentacles. Two large lavender colored eyes were looking right into Kyra's green eyes. Kyra felt paralyzed, but not with horror, but with surprise. This creature felt strangely natural to Kyra. Beneath its' lavender eyes were teardrop shaped scales and they were glowing in a bright green color, just like her eyes now. She felt a strange but strong pull towards the creature. Then slowly she approached it.

Mother Talzin and the other women were watching Kyra from afar with great amazement. Their eyes wide with great surprise. And what they witnessed was something not even old Daka seen in her long life.

Kyra walked up to the Sleeper. Then placed her right hand on top of its shell. At the contact her eyes turned completely black. She was breathing slowly in and out. Looking into the creature eyes, which also turned completely black Kyra felt a very strange connection in between them. A sudden strong vibration traveled from the Sleeper through Kyra's hand. It was breathtaking. A deep and strong connection between her and the creature. Then Kyra activated her lightsaber and with a swift move cut a piece of shell off of its back. Slowly turning around the Sleeper descended into the greenish water and disappeared out of her view. Looking down into her hand holding the piece of shell, Kyra noticed her reflection in it. Her pitch black eyes were looking right back at her. But strangely she felt calm, very calm.

Mother Talzin and the other women approached her cautiously. Their pale tattooed faces were in great shock. Except Mother Talzin, she somehow knew that Kyra was special.

And she also knew that how special she really was.

Placing her long pale fingers on Kyra's shoulder, she slowly turned her then looked at her.

" Come my child." She said. " You are not finished yet."

They made their way towards the big stone table. There was a large pot on top of the table. She motioned Kyra to place the shell into the pot. Kyra did as was asked.

Then Mother Talzin started to chant again but this time Kyra understood the words:

"Powerful Mother of Dathomir, Great Sisters of Dathomir, Wise Father of Dathomir, Strong Brothers of Dathomir, take this offering from this humble of servants of yours. Give her the knowledge and strength to serve you all! Embrace her and teach her the way of the only and one Force!"

The pot started to glow in a bright green color. The shell inside turned into a green liquid. Then she beckoned to Kyra to drink the substance, which she did.

When Kyra finish drinking her eyes turned back to their normal color. Then the same green mist enveloped her body one more time. And then disappeared into the air.

Maul was pacing outside of the fortress. He was not allowed to witness a ritual like that.

But he knew that something strange went on inside. He felt it. And it felt good.

 **Hi everyone! You make me really happy reading this story. I only have three or four chapters left of this story. Thank you again!**


	9. Terms and Conditions part 2

Chapter 9. Terms and Conditions part 2

A couple days later some new guests arrived at the Nightsisters fortress. To Kyra's surprise they were all Jedi. Their space ship landed just outside of the fortress. They were five of them, all men. Wearing their usual brown and beige Jedi outfits. Except one of them, his clothing was in a darker shade. They were all greeted by the women and made their way inside. Kyra watched them with curious eyes. She didn't know that Mother Talzin was dealing with both sides. When the men passed by Kyra, the one with the darker outfit looked at her way. Locking eyes with her. Suddenly she felt a very strange and somehow unpleasant feeling. But she didn't know why this feeling surfaced up just looking at him. He didn't look unusual she thought. Just a regular man. Then he kept walking with the others further into the cave.

Maul noticed the Jedi walking into the cave. He never understood why his mother would deal with them. If it were up to him, they would all be dead by now. But he was not in the position to make this decision so he just stayed low and watched them from afar.

They all walked up to his mother, who greeted them with respect. They talked for a while, and then returned to their ship. Maul followed them while staying in the shadows of the cave. One of them particularly caught his attention. He wore darker clothing and was looking around, almost like sizing up the place. There was something off about that one Maul thought. Then suddenly he approached Kyra. His back was to Maul so he didn't hear or see his face while he was talking with her. First he noticed Kyra's face looked concerned, then her face become more relaxed and even flirty? Maul was losing it. Then the man said farewell to Kyra and walked away.

Maul was approaching Kyra and with a sudden move he pulled her to the side by grabbing onto her arms. Kyra full lips curled into a small evil smile then said. " I thought you were going to pounce on the poor man."

" Oh yes, I wish I could do that, and not just him but all." He said with a devilish grin.

Then he let go off her arms and said: " I'm going to visit my brothers today. We are going on a hunt." Then he continued. " I'm getting bored in here Kyra. This is not the way I used to be or used to do things." Then he released a big sigh. " I have to kill something, or someone."

Kyra gently placed her hand on his arm. She knew exactly what he felt. This was the way of the Sith, she knew. Without violence and destruction, the Sith order couldn't survive. Through the Dark side, they deepest and greatest strength was drawn. But she knew, because there was no balance, this side would grew with too much passion for power and if they could not harness this power and feel trapped by it, it would lead down into a path which Kyra did not wanted to follow. Maul only knew the Dark side. He was completely influence by it since childhood. He never knew any other way, until now….

Kyra sensed that he indeed was struggling to let in the Light. She knew he would never become a Grey, but something might change that…. with time.

It was getting late and Maul was already on his way to Nightbrothers. Kyra was about to retire to their room, when her eye caught something strange. It was that Jedi. He was standing just outside of the entrance and staring at her. It was an eerie feeling. He had a sly smile on his young face. Then he turned and walked away. Kyra knew that she should just go to her room and try to get some sleep, but curiosity took over her mind then she ran across the cave following him outside.

Outside, she caught a glimpse of him turning just behind one of the tall trees to her left. What is he doing? Kyra was asking herself. She kept following him. What it looked like he was leading her deep into the swampy area. Then she lost him. She couldn't see him or sense him in that matter. It was dark, from the swamp a red mist was floating up. She could hear the small animals moving about under the foliage and in the water. She was about to turn back, when suddenly he appeared at a base of one of the bigger trees. Leaning lazily on the tree trunk he had a smug small smile on his face. His piercing blue eyes were penetrating hers. Suddenly Kyra felt scared. She didn't understand why but there was something very familiar about him right now, the way he looked at her. Then he spoke up. " Hello Kyra." He paused for a second then said. " My one and only Kyra."

Kyra's blood froze in her veins. She felt paralyzed with extraordinary fear. Then she realized that she was indeed paralyzed. She couldn't move. He casually pushed himself off the tree then started to walk towards her while not taking his piercing eyes off of hers.

The reddish mist was swirling around his boots when he stepped closer.

He stopped just an arm length away from her, looking down into her terrified face. Slowly he was sizing her up, then he said. " You look different Kyra. Something about you, I could sense, its ….new?"

Kyra heart was beating so hard that she thought it was going to burst through her chest.

Then he slowly walked around her and stopped just right behind her. Looking down on her dark hair, which was in a long tight braid. He casually lifted her long braid up and felt it with his fingers, touching it lightly.

Kyra was screaming on the inside now. She knew exactly who this man was! And this knowledge terrified her to the core. How naïve and stupid of me to follow him she thought with disheartenment.

Still standing behind her he said. " You have your mother's hair." Then with a jerking move he yanked her hair back hard and strong. An extreme pain shot through her scalp and neck. She tried to scream but no voice was coming out of her mouth. While her head was pulled back he slowly place his face just at her left ear and whispered maliciously:

" And I had so much hope for you Kyra." Then he paused." But I see things in a different perspective now. You see, I started a new life, and I'm loving it! Every second of it."

Then he let go off her hair and walked in front. " My anger and rage kept me alive, so my dark soul could flee my old and battered body and begin anew. And this new life will give me even more that I had before."

Then he put his face just inches of hers his warm breath on her face.

" And this time no one will stop me!" Then she heard him igniting his lightsaber. It gave a bluish glow to his young face. " And now you will die…my granddaughter."

But before he could strike her down, something very forceful pushed him off of his feet and his body flew through the air landing at the foot of the big tree. Kyra felt the force field around her diminishing. Then she saw her small form in the mist. Her bony hands were extended forward and on her ancient face Kyra saw tremendous power. She looked like a small Goddess. Kyra saw the Jedi getting up then he turned and gave Kyra an evil look, and quickly disappeared into the swampy terrain.

Old Daka walked to Kyra looking up into her face. Kyra was extremely happy to see this tiny but powerful woman. Then Kyra's body started to shake and fell to the ground. She felt exhausted and her legs were trembling so bad that she knew she wouldn't be able to walk right now. Looking into old Daka face she said: " What is going on with me? My Force powers are almost gone. I'm not myself for a while now. I can't even defend myself." Then with a great sigh she added; " I feel useless."

Old Daka slowly helped her up and standing in front of her, she placed her small but strong pale hands on Kyra's abdomen. Then in a small raspy voice she said: " There is nothing wrong with you." She paused. " You are with child my dear"


	10. Revelation

Chapter 10. Revelation

Kyra was in complete shock, not just the fact that she was almost killed by her somehow re-borne grandfather, but she was also carrying Mauls child in her womb.

Old Daka could see the utter shock on Kyra's face. She already knew about the child since the moment she met Kyra. She felt the child strong presence. And she knew, this child will be a very powerful and unique being, but she also felt the presence of something else today, something far more dangerous and evil. This man somehow tricked them. He was not who they thought he was. Indeed very clever and dangerous.

But Kyra was safe for now and that was the most important thing for Old Daka.

Slowly they walked back to the fortress. Kyra started to feel better physically, but on the inside she was hurt again, and this pain was eating her up. How did this happen? How is that her Master, not Master, she thought, even worse, her own flesh and blood, her grandfather came back from the dead somehow, stealing someone else's body. It was completely unbelievable, and he deliberately lured her out there just to torment her and kill her, and not just her but her unborn child. Maul's child she thought. Oh Maker, how I'm going to tell him this, Kyra thought with despair. She had no idea how he would take this news.

Now she understood, why she is been acting weird and emotional lately, why she couldn't use her Force powers. Yes! Now she could see and understand everything in a clearer view. When Kyra got in her room that night, lying in bed, she was slowly caressing her still flat belly. Smiling to herself and thinking about the little person who is occupying her womb at the moment.

Maul and Savage sat around the fire they built, at the foot of the biggest mountain nearby Nightbrothers. Their hunt went really good earlier that day. He missed being a hunter. He loved the feeling of being in power and be able to sense the prey fear and horror just before he was going for the kill. It gave him a sense of belonging. He really wanted to be the Sith apprentice to Master. He truly respected his teachings, even his cruelty towards him, because that one gave Maul his true and dark strength, especially in times when he thought the end was near, he could always take more of the pain to survive. That was his way of life and he embraced it with great pleasure. But what of him now? Who he truly is? Is he still the same person he was before? These very confusing thoughts kept him up at nights, and they invaded his meditations as well. He was lost. And he hated this feeling. But on the other hand he truly wanted to be with Kyra. She meant so much to him. His passion for her was undeniable. She was a ray of Light within his Darkness. Even if he didn't wanted to admit to himself, but she was his as much he was of hers.

They were two side of a coin, balanced in a perfect way, and he was happy. The first time in his life he experienced what it would feel like to …Love.

Savage got up and walked to his Speeder. He turned around to ask. " Are you sure you want to stay here brother?" He nodded his head, and then Savage mounted the speeder and took off leaving Maul behind, heading back to Nightbrothers.

Maul needed to be alone for a little while, and then he started to meditate.

The next day Maul decided to go see his brothers again, before returning to Kyra. In a few minutes he was already on his way. It was getting darker and what it looked like a big storm was heading towards his way. He revved up his bike and flew through the red terrain. The storm was almost at Nightbrothers. The sky was dark and now huge lightnings ripped through its blackness. Lighting up the whole area with great brightness. And then the cold and hard rain came down soaking Maul completely. This rain he thought was really not for his liking. When he got close enough, suddenly he sensed that something was wrong.

Maul dismounted his bike quickly. There was another spaceship not far from his Infiltrator. With the rain coming down fast, he couldn't really see what type of ship was it. So he approached it cautiously. Holding his lightsaber ready, he walked around it. It looked empty. Then with a sudden realization he saw that this ship belonged to the Jedi. The Jedi who came the other day visiting my mother, he thought angrily. What are they doing over here? He looked around quickly, didn't see anybody. There were no movements anywhere near him. He didn't like this. Something was off. And on top of that he was already soaking wet. His clothing cold and heavy clinging to him. Then he started to walk towards the metal buildings. And that is when he saw it.

Front of the main building bodies lying on the soaking wet and muddy ground. What it looked like at least a dozen or more. Some were his brothers and some were Jedi. A huge lightning ripped through the sky enveloping the dead with white bright colors. And in the far end he saw him. Standing in the rain, in his dark clothing with a blue lightsaber. He was watching Maul with deep darkness within his eyes. At his feet someone was hunched over. First Maul couldn't see who it was, and then the Jedi grabbed him and jerked his head up, then it dawned on him. It was his brother, Savage! He looked to be unconscious and Maul could sense, he was also hurt too. The Jedi face showed no emotions. His cold dark eyes were penetrating into Mauls. It felt so familiar to him. Somehow he knew this man, but how? Then through the drenching rainfall he yelled to Maul. " I'm glad you joined us to our union. Your presence will be greatly appreciated."

Maul heard a man speaking like this before, but that man was dead he thought confusingly. NO! It cannot be!

Then the Jedi grabbed a hold of one of Savage's horns, pulling his head upward, until his neck was completely exposed. Then with a quick and precise move he stabbed his lightsaber through Savage's thick neck. It happened in a split second, and then his lifeless body fell to the wet and muddy ground. Maul roared with great pain and extreme anger in his dark voice. Seeing his brother dying in front of him, cut down like a savage animal it hurt Maul so bad, that the extreme pain he felt was giving him more strength now.

He was ready to fight him. His Master.

Igniting his lightsaber on both ends he flew through the air landing right front of him. His weapon came down fast and hard on the Jedi's lightsaber. On contact they made a bright purple color. Then Maul felt a force push and then he flew backwards landing on his back. He quickly jumped to his feet and sent a powerful force push towards him. He sidestepped it very fast. Then with a spinning jump he was on top of Maul in a split second. They lightsabers were in a blur. They were so fast, from afar it looked like beautiful dancing colors in the pouring rain. Blues, reds then purple. The Jedi was pushing down on Maul with great strength. His raging soaked face was only inches of Mauls. His eyes glowed furiously. Then another huge lightning crashed the dark sky above. Blinding the Jedi just for a second, Maul saw the opportunity and sent a fast and powerful kick to his abdomen. The Jedi did a back flip swiftly landing on his feet, sliding across the muddy ground. Maul was on him within a second turning and twisting his body. But the Jedi evaded his attacks with ease. Maul had to be on edge. He knew whom he was up against. He couldn't afford not even a slightest mistake. It could cost him his life. Maul suddenly did a jumping back kick and he felt his foot connected with the Jedi's chest. But when he landed, his other foot slipped out under him and he hit the ground fast and hard. Knocking the air out of his lungs with pain. They both were lying in the mud only a few yards away from each other. Maul's clothing was completely drenched and felt heavy so quickly he ripped his top off, exposing his tattooed upper body. Then he did a kick up jump off the ground and soon as he was up, the Jedi was right on top of him. Their lightsabers collided making a high-distorted buzzing sound through the falling rain.

Simultaneously they both sent out a powerful Force push, which exploded right in between them sending their bodies flying through the air into opposite directions. Landing on top of someone's body, maul quickly pushed himself off, but when he looked around the Jedi was not there. He only saw the dead ones. He quickly moved his head looking in all directions. The rain was making it harder to see. Where is that damned Jedi? Maul thought with madness. Suddenly one of the dead flew through the air towards Maul. He had to duck down quickly so the body won't hit him. Then another one was coming at his direction again. Maul felt the body just passing behind his back.

Maul roared: " COWARD!"

Then he saw his brother's large body flying at him, hitting him squarely in the chest. The impact was heavy and painful. Maul was pinned underneath him. Then he saw the Jedi coming towards him with a wicked smile on his drenched face. He tried to push off his brother's body, but he couldn't move. The Jedi placed his foot on top of Maul's right arm just above the wrist and pressed down hard. Maul didn't want to drop his weapon, but the pain was too much and he let go of his lightsaber. The Jedi was looking down on him now. That damned wicked grin Maul thought.

" Your resistance is futile my apprentice." He said it amusingly. " You have to understand that I always win!" Then he continued. " And now here we are, again. Just the two of us." His smile was the coldest thing Maul ever seen in a human face before.

" But before I'll destroy you, I want you to know something. After I'm done with you I will go and find Kyra, then I will kill her and her unborn child slowly and with great pleasure."

Maul's eyes grew wide with confusion. What did he just said? Kyra's unborn child? My child?

The Jedi noticed Maul's complete confusion and shock. It was a beautiful thing to witness he thought.

" Oh." He said. " You didn't know." Then he laughed with a truly evil sound.

" Killing you now will be sweeter for me." Then igniting his lightsaber he leaned forward to plunge it into Maul's neck. But before his lightsaber reached in, suddenly a bright red straight line shot through Savage's body and ended in the Jedi's. Cutting through his left side. His utter shock and disbelief was the sweetest thing Maul could ask for.

" Not this time." Maul said in his deep voice. " You won't win, …Master."

Then Maul deactivated Savage's lightsaber and the Jedi fell down on his knees. Looking into Maul's eyes with complete shock, then he fell face down into the muddy ground.

Maul pushed his brother's body off of him, and then grabbed his lightsaber. Placing both sabers onto his wide belt, he grabbed ahold of the dead Jedi's arm then he started to pull him through the dirty wet ground towards the Infiltrator.


	11. Zoran

Chapter 11. Zoran

Maul landed the Infiltrator at the Nightsisters. Opening the outer door, he grabbed the Jedi's body and started to drag him towards the fortress. The ground was dry and hard in here. The Jedi face was scrubbing against it while Maul was pulling him by the arm. Some of the Nightsisters made way for him to enter the fortress. Maul just kept going looking in front of him, not paying attention to the women. His arms were getting tired, he wanted to drop this dreadful person, right here, but he also wanted to drop his body where not even his soul, if he even has one still, would survive. Dragging him form island to island, while wild and curios eyes were following his every move. When he got to the last smaller island, he saw his mother standing there. Her light green eyes were looking at the body at Maul's feet. She didn't say anything, just bowed her head in an approval manner, and then let Maul pass her. He dragged the body to the edge of the island, close to the glowing green water. Then with great effort, he picked up the body, lifting it up, over his horned head. With utmost strength he held the body for a second then threw it into the green water. He watched it slowly sinking down, towards the deepest depth of Dathomir. Maul felt nothing. Then slowly he turned when he felt a hand touched his shoulder. It was his mother. She looked into his eyes then said: " Thank you, my son." Then she gestured with her long arm towards the other end of the island where Kyra stood silently.

Maul turned towards her and she ran to him, flying herself into his strong arms. She hugged him fiercely then he kissed her passionately. Maul broke their kiss and then slowly lowered himself in front of Kyra, looking at her flat stomach. Then his eyes were looking up into Kyra's. She noticed that they were anxious and somewhat fearful. Then lowering his eyes back to her stomach, he hugged her gently and buried his face into it.

Slowly Kyra placed her hands on his head. Caressing him. She knew he was in lots of pain, and not just from the fight but losing his brothers, especially Savage, took a toll on him. She felt his pain just like if it was hers. Then she pulled him up and looked him in the eyes: " He told you?" She asked. Maul just bowed his head. Then he said, his voice full of apprehension: " I do not get afraid, I'm a very strong person, and I can take a lot of pain if needed, but this child is scaring me." Kyra started to smile a little now. Then he continued. " I am terrified." His yellow eyes were wide, Kyra never seen him like this.

He was truly afraid, she thought, to be a father. And this somehow amused her. Here is a Sith lord who can kill anybody or anything without remorse and he is afraid of a small child. Suddenly Kyra had to laugh. Her loud laughter filled up the vastness of the cave. Then Maul's lip curled into a small grin.

The next day Maul, Kyra and some of the women went back to Nightbrothers. They collected the Jedi bodies and left them not far from a path where the Rancors roam every day for food. The Nightbrothers bodies were burned and their ashes were taken back with the sisters. When it was time to burn Savage's body, Maul walked up to him and placed his lightsaber into his big hands. Then igniting his own; he swiftly cut off one horn off of his brother's head. Then he lighted up the pyre.

He knew he had to go to Iridonia to bring back more brothers with him.

The following day Maul left leaving Kyra behind. She wanted to go with him, but he knew that would be a bad idea. But one thing Maul knew, when he is back with the others, things will change around here. Together as Nightsisters and Nightbrothers they will have to live with each other. No more separations. He came back in a few months with two dozen men. Mother Talzin agreed with Maul and all the men and women were living under one law and one rule as equals.

Kyra flat belly was no more Maul noticed. She had a small bump underneath her lose top, which he caressed gently while her kisses were on his lips.

Then months passed by.

"It's time." Old Daka said to Maul, who was pacing outside, his thoughts in turmoil.

" She is very strong." Then she turned and went back inside. Maul sensed that Kyra was in great pain. But this pain was a different kind he thought. It was an urgent and powerful feeling, a mixture of sadness and happiness and unconditional love.

Then he heard it. A strong and beautiful sound was cutting through the cave quietness.

His child was crying. He ran inside following the sound. On the middle of one of the islands was Kyra lying on a low stone table, surrounded by women and in her arms was a tiny body all wrapped up. He approached them then Kyra held out the child and placed it into Maul's hands. He looked down and opened up the blanket. Bright green eyes looked back at him. Maul noticed right away it was a boy and his skin color was pale, just like Kyra's, but on the top of his head tiny horn buds were already showing. A very strong and powerful sensation surrounded him. Maul thought he was just perfect. His son.

Years later.

Kyra was watching Maul and Zoran. They were practicing in the training yard. It's been more then eight years now, she thought, when Kyra herself was beaten in this very same yard. Now Maul was getting the short end of it, she thought smilingly.

Zoran was getting taller every day. His fighting skills were very good for a child. He moved very quickly and precisely. Somehow he always knew where the next strike would come from and he evaded them with ease. Soon it was time for him to forge his own lightsaber she thought with pride. My son. My beautiful, strong and powerful son.

Kyra was happy to have a family on her own. Looking at the two most important men in her life gave Kyra this warm and great feeling inside. She knew the time would come when Zoran will leave and take his own journey. Then she saw Maul walking up to Zoran pulling something from his pocket. Kneeling down in front of Zoran, he placed it around his neck. Turning towards Kyra, he proudly showed her his new talisman, the horn of Savage. Then with a big smile he motioned her to join them.

"Come mother." He said. " I'll take on both of you." Then he laughingly added. " Maybe I'll go easy on you."

The end.

 **Thank you so much everyone! It meant a lot to me knowing that you enjoyed my fantasy story of Darth Maul and Kyra. May the Force be with you!**


End file.
